Evoked potentials at varying intensities of stimulation were examined in normal volunteers under different conditions of attention. A positive wave at 30 msec recorded over the post-central gyrus was found to be enhanced when subjects attended to the stimulus--the earliest component yet found to be associated with attentional enhancement.